1985
1985 (MCMLXXXV) was a common year starting on Tuesday of the Gregorian calendar. The year 1985 was designated as the International Youth Year by the United Nations. Events * Several reinforcements arrive from Cybertron to help the Autobots; others who were on the Ark but not among those initially reactivated, finally get repaired and resume active service. * Shockwave, in response to the growing warfare, builds Jetfire to boost the Decepticons' air forces. Starscream initially befriends Jetfire, seeing him as an asset to his command and potentially an ally and eventual XO, but Jetfire soon defects to the Autobots instead. * Cobra Island formed in the Gulf of Mexico. * After a vicious battle with the Decepticons, Spike is seriously injured. The Autobots use Sparkplug's new invention, Autobot X, as a body for Spike's mind until his human body can recover. * "Adjustments" - While Spike recovers from his injuries, Ron poses some direct questions to his brother about his decision to help the Autobots. * Wheeljack debuts his new invention, the Immobilizer * The Dinobots are destroying the Autobot base because there is no room for them to train. Bumblebee and Powerglide find a mysterious prehistoric island and believe it will be the perfect home for the Dinobots. * When the Decepticons begin to steal the energy from Dinobot Island, time warps begin to appear all over the world releasing more prehistoric civilizations into modern times. * Dr. Fujiyama activates a ninja robot called Nightbird. * Megatron creates a solar needle in order to steal the sun's energy. * Megatron creates an Optimus Prime clone to lure the Autobots into a crevasse of Korlonium Crystals set to explode on contact. * The Decepticons discover an underwater city in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean and temporarily make friends with its people. * Megatron recovers the Heart of Cybertron from an ancient spaceship and uses its power on the Autobots. * Megatron reprograms the human-built supercomputer TORQ III with his own personality and has it control machines of all types using Remote Control Circuit Linker cards. * The Decepticons convince the humans that the Autobots are the true enemies, with the help of a greedy candidate for mayor named Shawn Berger. * With the Autobots destroyed by the sun, the Decepticons claim the Earth for their own and make the humans into their slaves. * While the Autobots try to protect the Mega-Faider, Red Alert becomes damaged and starts believing the Autobots are plotting against him. Starscream plans to use this to his own advantage. * "Child's Play" - The Transformers find themselves on an alien planet where they're no bigger than toys to the inhabitants. * "The Gambler" - On the return journey from Aron's world, the Autobots are captured by a gambling-addicted alien and traded away, leaving Smokescreen and the Autobot bounty hunter Devcon to rescue them. * "The Search for Alpha Trion" - Discovering that his long-thought-dead love, Elita One, is in the hands of the Decepticons, Optimus Prime speeds to Cybertron on a rescue mission, only to end up discovering something about his own history in the process. * On a far away planet, Deceptitran the Decepticon ruthlessly enslave the planet people known as the Tlalakans. When the slaves rebel against their evil master, he sends a distress signal to the Decepticons, which the Autobots intercept. Seaspray, Bumblebee, Perceptor and Cosmos fly to the alien planet to investigate. As soon as they land and learn of the situation, they take sides with the rebels. The Tlalakans reveal the Autobots their fascinating secret: the Well of Transformation, a pool of water which allows them to take on any form they wish, like merpeople. ... * "Hoist Goes Hollywood" - Hoist gets cast in a big Hollywood movie! Hi-jinks ensue. * Megatron wants to challenge the Autobots on the road, so he builds the Stunticons. But he needs Vector Sigma, the main computer on Cybertron to give them life. Now he must find the Key that will allow him to reactivate Vector Sigma. * In response to the Stunticons, Optimus builds the Aerialbots. Megatron still has the key to Vector Sigma, and discovers that it has unexpected powers on Earth. * "Trans-Europe Express" - In a plot to obtain a Cybertronian weather-controlling device, the Decepticons stage a fake race across Europe. * Aerialbots travel back in time to the beginning of the Autobot/Decepticon conflict. * Megatron gets hit by some meteor fragments. The areas that were hit begin to rust. The Decepticons capture Perceptor to find a cure for their leader. But once cured, Megatron hatches a scheme to infect the Autobots with Cosmic Rust. * A surge of electricity comes alive and Megatron decides to unleash it on the Autobots. The living electric then tears through almost every Autobot and makes them go bezerko. Japan got hit pretty hard as well. * "A New Job" - Raoul is offered a new, legit job. References * IMDB Category:IC Years Category:1985